Don't Let Them See You're Dying
by Abandoned-At-Sea
Summary: Life isn't all that grand when you're a teenager, or so that's what Xion thinks. But Kairi and Axel are doing all they can to pull their friend from the darker abyss she is placing herself in. Maybe they can save her, before the pills, blood loss, and diseases eats her alive. Happy endings are forever, right? Rated M for sex, drugs, self harm, death and language.
1. Party it Up!

**Hey guys, long time no story, right? Well I am going to totally try this again, because I thought it would be cool. Now, I had some ideas, but no telling where the actual fuck this will lead to, but I hope it will be good.**

**Major language, drug, and sexual references.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"We should totally hit the town tonight, Xi. It's your fucking 17th birthday! Get the fuck over that prick bag, and let's go find you a man." Kairi yelled to her friend Xion, who was staring blankly at the ceiling of her best friend's bedroom. It was true, Xion did turn 17 on May 12th, at exactly 4:29 in the morning, but today she wasn't worried about it. She was more worried about the so called "prick bag" of her ex, as Kairi liked to call him.

"Yeah. No. I rather lay here and die." The raven hair girl lazily blurted out, getting up off of the lacy covers on her friend's bed. Xion was going through a terrible break up, why would she want to do anything? Roxas and Xion had been together for nearly two years, before the blonde boy called it off.

Why did he? Well you see.. he never really gave a reason.

But Kairi did agree that if he didn't speak up soon, she would knee him as hard as she could.

Xion did think that would be quite funny, but she didn't want any drama.

Just as Kairi was about to protest her friend's statement, a vibration from the white nightstand beside Xion went off. All at once, Kairi and Xion both dived for the phone; Kairi reaching it first.

"Hey! It is _my _phone!" Xion yelled, grabbing Kairi down.

"But you promised! You wasn't going to let him ruin your day! You _obviously _won't fucking listen! All he's going to want to do is bang you and leave. Isn't that how it was every occasion? You think he ca-"

Just as Kairi was trying to finish her sentence, Xion ripped the phone from the red head's palm, glancing at the name that flashed bright on the screen.

_Roxas._

Xion sat the phone back down on the nightstand, and flopped belly first back on Kairi's bed, with Kairi following her lead.

Xion grazed out of the blinds on the window in front of her, and watching the busy streets of New York. Everyone going on with their business, making rounds on errands, reaching their destinations to the ones they love the most.

Oh, we can't forget to mention the perverted man watching carefully as the young ladies passed by, making sure to peer at ever inch of ass they had hanging out of their slutty skirts, and short dresses. Kairi made a disgusted face, and pulled the curtains from the prongs to put back in front of the window.

_"I just want to die.. or maybe sleep today away. Or maybe the next decade. Today isn't a good day."_ Xion told herself silently, as she turned to her side, to watch Kairi pull out different blouses, dresses, and frilly skirts.

_different. _

She wasn't the usual bitch that rubbed it in the faces of those who wasn't as fortunate, but instead tried to help.

But that did not mean she wouldn't flaunt what she was naturally born with, adding the extra short skirts that men would automatically flip the fuck out over. Kairi also had a good figure.

Actually no, she had a great figure. She stood about five feet four inches, a small waist, and great skin. Some has even called her the princess of this fucked state.

Which, Xion would agree.

Kairi stomped her foot, shaking Xion out of her wonderland. "Get up and strip. To your bra and panties, head to the spa room, grab a robe, and I'll be here getting things ready."

Xion shrugged her bony shoulders, and tossed off her black band tee, and unzipped her shredded shorts, throwing them in a pile on the white carpet under her. "_Yes Master." _She sarcastically sung out, as she grabbed a fluffy white robe from the vanity chair in the corner. Kairi rolled her eyes, and threw practically all of her closet onto her bed.

* * *

The black haired teen put the robe over her mostly naked skin, and headed up the stairs towards the showers and the spa.

On the way up, Xion peered into the cracked door to her left, looking in at Kairi's brother who was playing video games with his best friends, Sora and Riku.

Standing there longer than she realized, Kairi's brother looked up, pausing the game.

_"Goddammit Axel! I almost got a motherfucking kill streak! Fucking hell!" _Riku yelled out in frustration, but came to a quiet pause when he saw Xion. Axel rolled his eyes, and made his way to the door. Xion had to practically look up at Axel, who stood a foot higher than tiny Xion.

Axel smirked at Xion, as he opened the door the rest of the way, holding out his arm to invite Xion in. Sora waved to his brother's ex, shyly. He didn't try to make eye contact, because he didn't feel right.

Xion just shook her head. "I'm about to shower, and get all slutty for my birthday, thanks to _your sister." _Xion sung out to Axel, as she pointed to him. Axel rolled his eyes at the adolescent in his path. "You're like 12. You shouldn't be dressing that way." He added with a frown. Axel was only 22, but anyone in their teenage years, was like a baby to him. The girl just shrugged and looked away.

Riku stood to his heels, and made his way to Axel's side, leaning closer to the girl. "Happy birthday, babe. I can't give you your present until later. Say, you meet me tonight at my house, and I'll give it to you." The silver haired guy winked. Axel looked at Riku, and back at Xion, then back at Riku before he extended his arm to bitch slap his friend for disrespecting Xion.

"Grow the fuck up man. She wouldn't fuck you. She has higher standards than a fuck face that does nothing but fuck sluts, and hits bongs all the time." With that, Xion took her leave, before seeing what exactly Riku would say to Axel, or before it possibly broke out into a fight.

Once Xion made it to the spa room, she slowly stripped off her robe, and stared into the full body mirror in front of her.

She watched as she undone her bra, letting it roll down her arms and hit the floor. After that, she grabbed both of the sides of her black laced panties, pulling them to the floor.

Running her water, and adding bubbles of different sorts, grabbing soaps, and facial masks, Xion placed them on the panel next to the in-ground spa pool.

Staring at her body once more in the mirror, Xion took her whole image in.

She touched her thighs, her stomach, her chest.. every part that didn't seem right.

They even hurt. They stung. From the mix of the last kisses Roxas left, and from the razor that dug into her thighs.

And into her stomach.

Even in her chest.

The gross scratches were slowly healing, but could easily open if she wasn't careful.

Her throat had a lump grow into it, and her stomach started to hurt. Her eyes stung. She wanted to cry.

Roxas didn't just take half of her heart.

But he took her innocence away. Her special gift that all girls had when they were born.

All at once, Xion's heart crashed to her stomach, and her head started to hurt.

_"He left me because I wasn't good enough."_

* * *

**Anddd that is the beginning of the cake. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**I had a random idea, and I really think it will be great.**

**So review, like, whatever you feel. Love you guys. **


	2. Showered In Thoughts

**Hey guys. So chapter two is finally done, after all of the thinking.**

**I do not own KH, any songs, or characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Slowly sliding into the lush pink bubbled water, Xion sighed to herself. By now, Xion was chin deep in the luxury tub, and head deep in thought. _"What did I do wrong? Did I fuck up like usual? Did Roxas get tired of me, or.. or did he find someone else?" _Xion bit her lip, bringing a crimson mark. Out of all days, why did she have to be in this state of feeling? Wasn't your birthday supposed to be a happy day? Or was this a myth? Either way, Xion didn't get the memo.

The raven haired girl leaned up, sitting in a criss-crossed setting. She then examined her pale thighs. Scars covered them both. Some as small as a cat scratch, some as big and deep as craters from the moon. Gently, she rubbed her index finger across the lines. Some old. Some new. Some were barely scabbed over, and the warm water burned the hell out of them.

Tears filled Xion's eyes, still tracing the lines. Only Roxas knew about the scars, and she remembered exactly how he found out. She remembered the look of his bright blue eyes, go dull and grey, as they filled with tears he tried to hold back.

_"Xi.. baby why?! What made you fucking do that! Why is your beautiful skin...why is it ruined?"_

Ruined. Just like Xion.

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Roxas shook his head, and put a tight grasp around Xion, hugging her as tight as he could, as he buried one of his hands in her dark hair._

_"No.. no it's going to be okay. You will always have me to come to."_

_He then slid to his knees, and took a close look at the fragile girl infront of him. Looking back up, he gave her a small smile. Roxas lowered his head, kissing all inches of Xion's thighs. She placed a hand on his head, and ran her fingers through his messy blond hair._

_"Darling, you'll be okay." he told her, in a soft tone._

Xion's tears started rolling down her cheeks. The flashbacks and memories still hurt. He loved her so much, it seemed like. But if that was the case, why'd he go?

"Why?" Xion said aloud, to the ceiling.

Nothing seemed right. But if she kept worrying about Roxas, she knew she wouldn't be able to have anything else on her mind.

Xion poured shampoo into her hand, and rubbed it into her short black hair, taking in every second she could.

After around 45 minutes to herself, Xion finally made her way back to Kairi's room, where the red head was standing with Sora.

Xion pulled her robe tighter around her, as she looked away. The more she saw the twin, the more it hurt.

"Okay, so Sora. Which one do you think would look good on Xion?" Kairi asked Sora, who was holding up two outfits.

Sora cocked his head to the side, and crossed his arms. In front of him, she held a black baby doll dress with small silver skulls covering it, with black tights that had slits, on one hanger. And on the second, she held out a black and grey plaid mini skirt with a glittery tank top that matched.

"Does it look like I'm a fashion master?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kairi gave him a dumbfounded look. "No. I just want a guy's opinion. And out of you, a perv, or my brother, I think you'd be the best to choose!" She finished with a high, cheery voice.

But that changed when she lowered her head, and looked straight at Sora.

**_"Now. Choose."_**She spitted out.

Xion giggled at her friend's quick change in mood.

"Fine. The dress. It'd be cute on her." Sora mumbled out, cheeks flushing lightly.

Kairi gave him a half smirk. "See? That wasn't hard. Now, go away."

Sora threw his hands in the air, and made his way to the door. Before leaving, he took in the sight of Xion. Sora's facial expression fell, drastically. He didn't like seeing Xi upset. But with that, he closed the door behind him, and made his way back to Axel and Riku.

"So, how you feeling?" Kairi asked Xion, who was now throwing on some sweats, and a tank top Kairi had laid out for her.

"Meh.." Xion sighed out, moving her hand in a uneven scale motion. "I feel a lot better after that bath, though." She gave her a small smile.

Kairi gave a half smile back, not really sure if Xion was actually okay. "Good. So, we aren't leaving for a while. You need to rest for an hour or so, because I don't want you tired in a bar and passing the hell out."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Maybe a nap would be great." Besides, Kairi was right. Xion was mentally beaten, and tired. She could sleep for days after that bath.

Kairi guided Xion to the master guest room, up the stairs.

Xion slid past Kairi, and closed the door to the room. She flopped herself on the king bed, and covered herself in the fluffy white blankets and pillows.

Xion closed her eyes a few times, then eventually fell asleep.

But she was about to be nightmare bound, and that was the last thing she needed.


End file.
